Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Oligomeric complexes and coordination polymers containing metal ions and organic ligands may be used in a wide range of applications including, for example, optoelectronic devices, optical devices, electronic devices, magnetic devices, molecular sensing devices, catalysis and gas adsorption. Also, compounds that exhibit photoluminescence in the solid-state may be used in a wide range of applications including, for example, optoelectronic devices.